1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to panel construction. More particularly, it relates to a unitary extendible post-panel structure for seating wall panels and posts against a substantially flat or level surface such as a floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my earlier copending application, I described end seal construction of adjacent panels by fixing a sealing post to the cylindrical concave center surface of a panel at an intersection or corner so as to engage the post with the concave central surfaces of other panels the end portions of which have been made to seat against the sealing post.